Just Imagine (song)
'"Just Imagine" '''is a 1927 song from ''Good News! ''In its original incarnation, Connie dreams desperately of being with star football player Tom Marlowe, only for her cousin Pat and friend Millie to warn her against it. In the 1947 film and 1993 Wichita revival, the song was instead given dramatic weight as a ballad of lost love. 1927 - Broadway CONNIE I know I've found my ideal man. I always knew he'd arrive. PAT Though he's a true heart-appeal man, He doesn't know you're alive. CONNIE Still, I don't spend my time in grieving. I've learned the trick of make-believing. MILLIE But if you can't have the real man- CONNIE I know the one way to thrive... Just imagine that he loves me dearly. Just imagine that I'm his sincerely. I'm pretending That he's sending Love notes ending, "I love you." Seems that he's there as the day is closing. On his knees there, I hear him proposing! He's not present, Still it's pleasant To just imagine that it's true! PAT He is not the man for you- The type that I would plan for you. CONNIE But this is news that you're to choose My Lochinvar to be! MILLIE I know his intentions are Opposed to what conventions are. CONNIE Well, that can be as long as he is not opposed to me! PAT, MILLIE Dear, in our belief, You will come to grief! PAT We are being nice to you In giving this advice to you. CONNIE But goodness knows that just supposing Surely can't offend. PAT Sure, my dear, but I am here to warn you as a friend, PAT, MILLIE Don't do any more than just pretend! 1947 - Film This version radically changed the context of this song, placing it after Tom has left Connie for Pat. This would be the template for the 1993 production. The intro is now sung entirely in the first-person. Pat and Millie's parts have been removed. CONNIE I thought I'd found my ideal man. I'd always knew he'd arrive. Though he's a true heart-appeal man, He doesn't know I'm alive. But I don't spend my time in grieving. I've learned the trick of make-believing. So if I can't have my real man... There's only one way to thrive: Just imagine that he loves me dearly. Just imagine that I'm his sincerely. I'm pretending That he's sending Love notes ending, "I love you." Seems that he's there as the day is closing. On his knees there, I hear him proposing! He's not present, Still it's pleasant To just imagine that it's true! [[Good News (The Railroad Hour)|1948 - ''The Railroad Hour]] The radio broadcast provides a shortened version of the song that includes ensemble vocals near the end. Pat has just reminded Connie that Tom is her fiancee, but Connie can't help herself from thinking about him. CONNIE Just imagine that he loves me dearly. Must imagine that I'm his sincerely. I'm pretending That he's sending Love notes ending, "I love you." Seems that he's there as the day is closing. On his knees there, I hear him proposing! He's not present, Still it's pleasant To just imagine that it's true! ENSEMBLE Ooo... Just imagine that he loves you dearly, Just imagine that you're his sincerely. CONNIE He's not present, Still it's pleasant To just imagine... ENSEMBLE Just imagine... CONNIE That it's true... 1974 - Broadway This version is the only one after 1947 to keep the context of the original, but it is still sung as a solo. 1993 - Wichita In this version, Tom has just decided to marry Pat for her money, and Connie is left all alone. There are only minor lyrical differences, but the ending is expanded. CONNIE I thought I'd found my ideal man. I'd always knew he'd arrive. Though he's a true heart-appeal man, He doesn't know I'm alive. Still, I don't spend my time in grieving. I've learned the trick of make-believing... Just imagine that he loves me dearly. Just imagine that I'm his sincerely. I'm pretending That he's sending Love notes ending, "I love you." Seems that he's there as the day is closing. On his knees there, I hear him proposing! He's not present, Still it's pleasant To just imagine that it's true! (Connie dances with herself.) He's not present, Still it's pleasant To just imagine that it's true! (Connie rips up her ticket to the game and throws it to the ground.) Category:1927 Songs Category:Songs Category:1920s Songs Category:Female Solos Category:Female Trios Category:Female Songs Category:Buddy G. DeSylva Category:Lew Brown Category:Ray Henderson